Ben 10: Hex Gone Wild
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Hex looks for a powerful ancient relic but Ben can stop his evil by working with Gwen.


Please enjoy my read version based on the glorious reboot.

Ben 10: Hex Gone Wild

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max drove the RV to the swap market.

"Reminds me of bazaars of the past," Grandpa Max says while inhaling air.

"It is bizarre. We need money for buying things," Ben said.

"You can have 10 dollars each," he said handing them the money. "Go be children."

"We are children," they say.

Grandpa Max went out of the picture and disappeared for plot convenience.

Gwen and Ben were alone.

"We should buy something great here," Ben suggested.

"No you will buy the dumbest thing," Gwen said.

"Hey let's place our moneys together and buy something much better," Gwen said. "It will be amazing."

Ben touched his money to Gwen's and began rubbing it.

He rubbed it harder and harder. He made a face. The money made a good squeak sound that turned him on in secret.

"This is how it will work. Rubbing our moneys together. Like thisssssssssssssssssssss," he moaned. He bit his lip.

Gwen frowned. "Ben, stop it. You're being weird again."

"Whatever now we'll go buy the best item in this place. As long as it does not cost over 20 dollars," Ben said.

Suddenly Hex the magician appeared floating through the crowds of innocent shoppers.

"I have tracked my special McGuffin here and I want to obtain it."

Everyone ignored him going about their business having fun at the flea market.

"I will destroy you if you don't listen to me now tell me where my desired power gloves are," he says angrily with glowing eyes.

"Good sir I see you are looking for new better clothes," said Prospector Pete. "I have what such you are looking for right here."

"Oh," said Hex. "You have my gloves of power?"

Prospector Pete went into his chest of items. He brought out a pair of boots.

"How about new boots since you have no shoes on?"

Hex stared at him. "No I don't need shoes! I want my power gloves to give me power to reach world domination."

Prospector Pete looked at him and smiled again. "Oh I have the best thing for that!"

He reached into the chest. He pulls out something special.

"Fuzzy chaps! They will make you into a sex god so powerful no one can resist."

"That's amazing," said Hex while he stared with wide eyes at the fabled chaps. "I'll take those."

He took the fuzzy chaps and put them on. They were delightful instantly making him into a sex god like no other who had walked the earth.

"Yes I will now use these to obtain my gloves of power and I will be the most powerful magic being on the planet," Hex yelled.

"That will be 45 dollars," said Prospector Pete.

Hex made a large burst of red magical beam blowing Prospect Pete a hundred feet away.

"No I'm too sexy to pay for anything now so they're mine for free."

He posed making everyone in the immediate area grow aroused and fall down.

"Now where the fuck are my gloves," he yelled while jutting his butt.

A magical aura began to glove from his butt thanks to the powerful fuzzy chaps.

Meanwhile in another area Gwen was putting a taxidermy snake nest in and out of Gwen's ear.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

Gwen shuddered. "I don't know. Weird."

"It feels good doesn't it," Ben whispers.

"My ear canal cannot fit these things into it Ben so stop now," she said.

"Okay," Ben said. He put the snake nest back.

He picked up a weird mask that looked like an eyeless orange dog with huge teeth and gills. "How about this?"

"That's stupid," Gwen said. "Everyone will make fun of you if wear that."

"They're dumb for that opinion," Ben said. "I think it's cool."

"Well no one else does," Gwen said. "Now put it back and forget it ever existed because it's not going to happen."

"It would be cool if this was one of the aliens inside the omnitrix," Ben said.

"No it wouldn't you already have 10 do you don't need anymore," Gwen said. "That would be stupid."

"No it wouldn't besides I don't like some of these ones I have like Overflow just feels dumb like it copied something else but I don't know what. It just feels like it," Ben said sadly. "Sometimes this depresses me."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it so quit complaining," Gwen.

"Gwen do you ever feel like you're being watched," Ben asked looking suddenly more nervous.

"No unless I'm in the shower then yes," Gwen muttered.

"What?" Ben didn't hear her all the way.

"NOTHING," Gwen shouts to his ear. "Are we going to but something or not?"

Gwen gasped she ran to a booth of purple and gold.

"I see something incredible!"

Ben was incredulous. He walked over and looked to see his cousin holding a dumb set of roller skates.

"That is not incredible at all," Ben said. "I don't use those."

"They could be so much fun," Gwen said.

"What is more fun is that right there," Ben shouted with happiness. "It's a Sumo Slammers slushy maker!"

He went to the machine turning it on to make a slushy. Out came a cup of delicious red dyed ice smush.

He tasted it with the straw. Then he collapsed.

"Ben what happened," Gwen asked.

"I have contracted diabetes," Ben said.

A white woman voice by a black woman suddenly appeared.

"Hi kids I see you have good taste. I will show you a good item you might want to purchase."

She picked up some gold metal gloves.

"These will help you become the greatest Lacrosse player on the planet," she said.

"What the heck is Lacrosse," Ben asked.

"No thanks I don't like that sport," said Gwen.

"We're going to buy the slushy maker," Ben said.

"The roller skates are best," Gwen said.

They began to argue.

In the next booth Grandpa Max haggled his way to achieve a terrible multicolored snail.

"This will do nicely for masturbation," he quietly said as he hugged it to his face.

"Gwen you never let me do what I enjoy why can't you let me be happy once in a while," Ben whined at Gwen's feet hugging her leg.

"You always get everything," she reminded him. "You are the hero and center of attention. Stop whining!"

"Children stop fighting and get along," Grandpa Max said. "What would happen if you two switched bodies suddenly and had to see each other's point of view? You would have to get along to do that working together."

"Good thing that will never happen," Ben said.

Then Hex appeared with evil stuffed animals he made into monsters.

"Oh no it's Hex," Ben said. "He is the villain of the day."

"What is he wearing?" Gwen looked shocked. She couldn't stop staring. "Are those fuzzy chaps?"

"Wow they look nice on him," Grandpa Max said. "But he's doing something evil so Ben you need to go stop him."

"Hero time," Ben said as he changed into Diamondhead.

Hex threw him into the tables.

"That didn't work."

"Because you're stupid and you don't think properly," Gwen said. "I could use the omnitric better than you."

"Yeah well you don't do anything but talk so suck it," Ben said. "And you couldn't use the omnitrix correctly because you're a girl and your vagina gets in the way of everything you do."

"BEN YOU'RE JERK," Gwen shouted.

"Everyone will die unless I get my power gloves," Hex shouted. "And then you will die anyway because I will kill you when I take over the earth bending it to my whims."

His hands glowed with a spell also his butt aura glowed.

"Look at my ass and feel it's power," Hex growled.

"Oh my goodness his potent sexuality is overwhelming my ovaries," Gwen stuttered.

"See I told you," Ben yelled.

"Now I will switch your bodies with each other like in that one episode from the original show nobody cares about anymore," Hex said while laughing.

He threw a spell at them grabbing both Gwen and Ben lifting them up into the air in a red aura. Thier eyes glowed as they began to float out of their own bodies and go into each other's bodies.

Ben woke up on the ground with Grandpa Max staring at him.

"Are you okay Gwen?" he asked.

"I am not Gwen are you blind," Ben said as he stood then he gasped when he saw himself standing there. "AH WHAT THE HECK HOW AM I THERE WHEN I'M HERE."

He looked down and saw himself in his cousins female body.

"I have boobs and vagina," Ben gasped. He blushed. "I am my cousin! How can this be?"

"Ben get a grip," Gwen said. "Also take a shower more often you smell so bad. Do you not change your underwear or something?" She winced.

"I should go to the bathroom," Ben said as he trembled.

"There's no time," said Grandpa Max. "You have to stop Hex."

He picked up the gloves of power.

"Wow these are pricey," Grandpa Max said.

"Hello I see you have good taste," said the mysterious woman appearing out from the shadows. "So you would like those special lacrosse gloves?"

"Not for this price," Grandpa Max said.

"JUST GIVE ME THE GLOVES SO I CAN USE THE POWER," Ben as Gwen said he took them and put them on. "Now I will be the hero even in a female's body because I am a boy inside."

Gwen as Ben looked very irritated. "I can use the omnitrix too." She turned into Four-Arms and fell over instantly.

"This sucks," Gwen said angrily.

"Too bad I'll show you how to use my alien heroes so you can do something worthwhile Gwen so don't worry. I'm that nice," Ben said. "Just punch everything when I tell you to."

Ben flew into the air and shouted at Hex.

"TIME TO GET BEAT UP, HEX!"

Ben punched Hex in the face with the powerful gloves then throws him on the ground where Four-Arms Gwen punched him a hundred feet away.

Ben celebrated his victory.

"All right I saved the day twice because it's my aliens that did the work and also me in Gwen's body that did heroic things!"

"Hey," Gwen cried. "Don't be rude."

Hex slapped them with magical beams then he removed the gloves from Ben's female hands. "Hey give it back I need those to not be weak and useless!"

Hex laughed. "Now I'll kill you all and take over the world with these power gloves along with my powerful fuzzy chaps."

His body glowed red along with his eyes until a giant red aura was around his body.

"This is such power," Hex yelled. "This may be too much power."

Hex groaned as his ass began to expand.

"So much power! I can't handle it!"

Hex struggled to contain his power but it was far too much for him to handle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hex yelled.

He exploded.

"Well that takes care of that," Ben said disappointedly.

"How do we get back into our own bodies," Gwen asked.

"We could just stay this way. You always were jealous of not having the watch, right Gwen?" Ben said with a bad smile on his face.

"No I want my body back," Gwen said in panic. "I can't live in this body! Someone do something! I'm having anxiety!"

"Hang on Kids I'll fix your troubles," Grandpa Max said he picked up the magic spell book Hex once used and tried reading from it. "These magic words are hard to pronounce."

He tried his best.

Soon Gwen and Ben were back in their own bodies.

"I'm me again," Ben said. He shivered. "Oh no not really."

"Gwen gasped. "Grandpa something isn't right!" She put her hands to her crotch to cover the budge there. "Pronounce the spell again but this time do it CORRECTLY!"

Ben smiled feeling his warm taco hiding inside his pants. "I could have maybe liked this for a little while," he whispered.


End file.
